Image-Force is a well-known subject such as described in a publication by Sze, entitled “Physics of Semiconductor Devices,” Wiley, New York, 1981, Chapter 5. The Image-Force can induce barrier-lowering to cause Image-Force barrier lowering effect and is the main mechanism governing the Schottky Effect for charge carrier emission.
Image-Force is also discussed in an article by Lenzlinger and Snow entitled “Fowler-Nordheim Tunneling into Thermally Grown SiO2,” J. Appl. Phys., 40, pp. 278-283 (1969), wherein effect of Image-Force is incorporated into Fowler-Nordheim Tunneling mechanism when thermal carriers are tunneled through SiO2 (“oxide”) via such mechanism.
A few attempts have been made to profile oxide charge distribution in oxide by utilizing Image-Force in together with Photo I-V measurement method (see publication by Nicollian and Brews, entitled “MOS Physics and Technology,” Wiley, New York, 1982, Chapter 11, p. 513). Image-Force and such method have also been utilized on studying barrier heights at interfaces between metal and oxide, and between silicon (“Si”) and oxide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,111 which issued on Jun. 1, 2004 to Wu, a three-terminal semiconductor transistor device having an emitter, a base, and a collector is described. Schottky barrier junctions are formed at interfaces of emitter and base regions, and at interface of collector and base regions. Such device uses Schottky Effect (through Image-Force barrier-lowering mechanism) and permits tunneling currents through the Schottky barrier junctions via controlling the voltage of the base region.
All the above examples and attempts, however, utilize the Image-Force mechanism for applications irrelevant to nonvolatile memory.
Non-volatile semiconductor memory cells permitting charge storage capability are well known in the art. The charges are typically stored in a floating gate to define the states of a memory cell. Typically, the states can be either two levels or more than two levels (for multi-level states storage). Mechanisms such as channel hot electron injection (CHEI), source-side injection (SSI), Fowler-Nordheim tunneling (FN), and Band-to-Band Tunneling (BTBT) induced hot-electron-injection can be used to alter the states of such cells in program and/or erase operations. Examples on employing such mechanisms for memory operations can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,787, 5,029,130, 5,792,670 and 5,966,329 for CHEI, SSI, FN, and BTBT mechanisms, respectively.
All the above mechanisms and attempts, however, have poor injection efficiency (defined as the ratio of number of carriers collected to the number of carriers supplied). Further, these mechanisms require high voltages to support the memory operation, and voltage as high as 10V is often seen. It is believed that the high voltage demands stringent control on the quality of the insulator surrounding the floating gate. The memories operated under these mechanisms thus are vulnerable to manufacturing and reliability problems.
In light of the foregoing problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an insulating barrier in a conductor-insulator system that can be operated to enhance carrier injection efficiency and to reduce operation voltages. It is another object of the present invention to provide charge carriers (electrons or holes) transporting with tight energy distribution and high injection efficiency. Other objects of the inventions and further understanding on the objects will be realized by referencing to the specifications and drawings.